Of Shurikens And Honor
by yourtaintedsacrifice
Summary: Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.
1. The Briefing

**Theme:** Romance/Adventure/Angst **  
Fandom:** Final Fantasy**  
Characters:** Verdot (mentioned), Lazard Deusericus, Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Rating:** PG **  
Word Count:** 1807**  
Summary:** Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.**  
Authors Notes:** The first fanfiction that I'm rewriting and moving over here happens to be my favorite pairing of all time. Cissnei and Angeal. It's going to explore many different things, one of which being a different view then Zack's on Crisis Core and pre-Crisis Core. Reviews would be nice but are not needed. **  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of Crisis Core. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter I  
The Briefing

* * *

Verdot had finally put some trust in his freshly graduated TURK and spoke to the Director of SOLDIER about possibly allowing the barely teen girl to accompany one of his men on a mission. The female had been there to see the concerned look on the young director's face before he broke out into a smile, nodding and telling Verdot that he could arrange it. He told the elder head to leave the young TURK with him and he would handle the situation, the girl had been nervous about being alone with someone she didn't know. Verdot sensed this but still left her standing, dumbfounded, in the middle of the room with the blond stranger.

She observed him for nearly ten minutes; the man using his phone to call in one of his men (at least, that's what she believed) and then start typing away at his computer after hanging up. She felt awkward as she stood in the center of the room, standing straight and at attention like Verdot had caught her when she had first arrived at the company. She could feel his aura, sense how relaxed he appeared and seemed within her presence, which was rare from what she'd witnessed since owning this brand new uniform. However, she suddenly felt his atmosphere darken a bit as he turned his gaze to her. "What do they call you?"

"Shuriken," she answered quietly, "Codename Shuriken."

"That's unfortunate," he replied while typing in her name into the computer. "Why is it that you wanted to be a TURK, Shuriken? You're awfully young in comparison to the others."

The man's words had injured the young girl's pride, she turned her gaze to the side and away from the blond. "I was an orphan and the company took me in, trained me. Do not underestimate me, Director Deusericus. I graduated at the top of my class in both my education and combat."

"Is that so," the man lifted his gaze and stopped typing. She took notice to the curious tone of his voice and look in his bright blue eyes, which oddly looked like the President's. She almost shivered but forced it back, not wanting to seem too childish in front of the elder, and found herself giving a stern nod of her head. He grunted a faint chuckle, before leaning back in his chair, eyeing the poor girl. "Verdot sure knows how to pick them. I want to look over your report before you give it to him, you are quite the peculiar girl."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak, only to be caught off guard by the sound of the doors opening to the office. The poor girl spun around to witness three strange men entering the room, then scattering throughout it, eyes drifting from her to the director without much thought. Her own brown eyes studied the three, finding that they seemed to be slight different then the TURKS that she had surrounded herself with. They did not sport the attire of one, but they didn't really look much like SOLDIER members either, well besides the larger man of the three.

She had guessed that he entered first, due to his closeness to the desk. He sported black hair and the trademark blue eyes, he appeared a bit more gruff then the other three with a bit of facial hair. She took notice to the blue SOLDIER uniform he wore, a large sword seemingly attached to his back. He didn't seem to linger on the small girl for very long, his azure orbs focused solely on the director and standing at an attention, which oddly enough matched that of the small teenager that was a few feet away from him. However, when she turned her attention to his companions, she couldn't hold back the shiver.

There was one, she recognized as Genesis Rhapsodos, with auburn—almost red—hair and brilliant blue eyes. His face appeared almost angelic and flawless, his body more relaxed then the blue uniformed man. He didn't wear the issued SOLDIER attire, instead a black turtle neck with matching pants, a long leather trench that was the color of blood hung over his more lean form. Those azure eyes swam with curiosity as he turned his gaze between the TURK and the director, Shuriken noticed, yet there was no warmth in his aura. She should almost sense the things he was probably imagining within his mind, of what was going on in this room before they entered.

Then there was the last man, the one still lingering by the door with little interest in the situation. She knew of him as well because the TURKS often spoke of the SOLDIER with long silver hair, the one that they called Sephiroth. Those feline like green eyes lingered on the girl for only a moment, like he too was studying her, before snapping over to the director. She quickly took notice to his leather attire, which had honestly embarrassed the young girl and almost made her squeal from it. She turned her gaze away from him, just as quickly as it had turned to him, and sent the chuckling Director a heated glare with rosy cheeks. The director noticed the girl's actions and almost burst out laughing, but somehow held it in as he spoke; "It's nice of you three to join us."

"What is it that you need, Director," Genesis questioned in a rather testy tone.

The director simply smiled, "Well, I just need you three to check up on something for me. You are to take this one with you."

"A TURK," Genesis responded with a faint frown. "Can't you have one of the second class handle this?"

"Normally I would," Lazard reminded the red head. "However, this is one was brought here by Verdot himself, and it is her first mission. I would much rather have someone who can handle the situation, if things get out of hand."

The raven haired man, Shuriken was almost certain she had heard his name before, but could not remember it to save her life, arched a brow. "You nearly sound like you are expecting something to happen."

"I am," the blond replied with a frown. This caught the young TURK off caught, but didn't seem to do the same for the three SOLDIER members. Her brown eyes watched as his slender fingers typed something into the computer, a map of the slums appeared on a large screen. "There seems to be an escape from the lab, Hojo's to be exact, and it seems to have gotten into the slums somehow. According to reports from the citizens, the creature is running about in the area," he paused and hit another button, red dots showing in some areas on the map. "Hojo claimed the creature was easy to capture, but when I had sent a few second classes out there, they hadn't returned."

Shurkien shivered at the thought of this creature, it wouldn't like the training sessions she had. This fiend had already claimed lives and now she was risking her own, it frightened the young TURK. She turned her gaze to the others in the room, none of them seeming fazed by the announcement but that hadn't surprised her. She was sure that they went through things like this before so one more today wouldn't mean a thing to any of them. She wished she had their courage right now, but knew to keep that thought to herself; she was a TURK, she was going to do this often, so fear was out of the question.

"It is your job to stop the attacks the only way that Hojo will allow it; damage the creature until it is able to be caught, call the collectors when you are sure that it is down." The man concluded as he hit a few more buttons on the keypad, the map disappearing much to Shuriken's dismay. "You are to take the young TURK with you and give me a full report on both the mission itself and her performance, which will be given to Verdot after wards. Understood?" Two of the three men made some sort of noise of agreement, Shuriken took notice, but the one in the blue seemed to disagree; Lazard noticed this as well. "Is there a problem, First Class SOLDIER Angeal Hewley?"

"Yes," he answered with slight concern in his voice. "Are you sure that this girl will be able to handle a mission of this status right now? She appears young and. . ."

"Excuse me, Sir." Shuriken turned quickly to the man, eyes narrowed and a frown visible on her young face. "I graduated at the top of my unit, SOLDIER. Do not doubt my abilities until you have seen them. Just because I am young and female does not mean that I cannot hold my own, I assure you, Sir, that I will not allow this mission to be marked as a failure on any of our parts."

"Not to mention," the blond added quickly, almost like he was covering up a mistake for the young TURK, "She will be with the three of you. I highly doubt that you would let anything happen to her." There was a silence for a moment, Shuriken began to progress the words spoken and realized why he spoke so quickly. She had just corrected one of the top SOLDIER members and had probably began to sound like a broken record to the blond. She felt foolish and nearly blushed, until she noticed small smiles on the faces of the warriors in the room. She felt confused until Angeal decided to speak words that she had been dying to hear since she was young.

"I like her," he said while turning. "We'll meet back here in less then twenty minutes to pick her up."

She corrected him once more, "No. We'll meet at the helicopter. It would be best that way, faster as well."

"Hm," Genesis spoke this time. "Deal, little TURK."

Shuriken felt her heart swell with pride as Sephiroth and Angeal nodded in agreement, the three heading out of the room. She turned quickly to the director, who wore a smirk of his own, and gave a swift nod. He nodded slowly in return, wishing the young woman good luck, before watching her jog out of his office and beginning down the hall. She only had one thought in mind as she snaked her way throughout the semi crowded hall. She was going to make her teammates and Verdot proud of her, she had no other choice in the matter. Her first mission or not, she was not going to fail; she was Shuriken, the orphan that no one but Shinra wanted, and she was to make all those involved swell with pride.


	2. The Name

**Theme:** Romance/Adventure/Angst **  
Fandom:** Final Fantasy**  
Characters:** Verdot (mentioned), Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Rating:** PG **  
Word Count:** 1588**  
Summary:** Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.**  
Authors Notes:** This chapter is somewhat short and not so interesting, but I do assure you that soon things will all become a bit more thrilling for the readers. The next chapter is going to probably contain a fight scene, it all matters on how I feel about the situation at hand, and if I'm going to skip over a part from the original or not. Hang in there!**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of Crisis Core. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter II  
The Name

* * *

The little auburn haired beautiful had always dreamed of the day she went on her first mission, sitting beside companions and chatting like friends do, because truth be told, Shuriken did not have many friends. She always thought they would discuss how the mission was going to go, or what kind of celebration was going to happen after the mission. She had figured there would at least be small talk, where there would be stories of previous missions, in which would get her ready for what was to come. However, this was not what the little TURK got from the men that rode in the helicopter with her.

They seemed to entertain themselves while the poor girl was left to her own devises. Genesis had his nose shoved into a book, those blue eyes shining as they scanned over the pages. She found his actions the most interesting out of the three, she almost wanted to rip that book right out of his hands and see for herself what made it so special that he had to read it at this very moment, with that look on his face. However, she wouldn't because there were two more of him then there was of her. Speaking of the other two, they seemed to be idly chattering among themselves and Shuriken wanted so desperately to join them. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't dare do something like that, it would just be rude to say the least.

She bit her lip and turned her gaze from the three companions she had to the small window beside her. She watched the scenery zip past them with little interest, in an attempt to at least look professional instead of gapping at the three like some child. Unconsciously, she rested her heels against the edge of the seat and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them close to her small chest as attempted to focus on the world outside of their small helicopter. This wasn't the first time she ever did something like this to seem more like an adult, once before she had been on a training exercise with Verdot and Katana, and the small TURK attempt this. All that happened was Verdot scolding her for trying to be something she was not, but Verdot wasn't here now and couldn't point that out.

"What do they call you?" The young TURK snapped out of her thoughts and turned her brown eyes towards the owner of the voice, Genesis Rhapsodos. She took notice that he hadn't glanced up from his book, merely seemed to be attempting small talk with her. She bit her lip, her shy and quiet nature coming through in this mere second. Genesis seemed to notice this, even though he wasn't looking at her, and spoke once more; "What is your name, TURK? I'd rather not call you by your unit on this mission."

"Shuriken," she answered quietly and dropped her feet to the floor, making no sound. "They call me Shuriken."

"Because of your weapon, yes?" Genesis glanced up just in time to see the small girl nod her little head, a frown forming on his lips. "What is your real name? I'd rather not call you a weapon."

She shook her head, "I can't tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Because," she paused as she realized that the two's small talk had caught the attention of the other two SOLDIER members. She wiggled ever so slightly under their gaze, glancing over at them for a mere second before turning her sights back to the red head. "Because the President informed me that no one is to know my real name, that it didn't matter anymore. I suppose it is to leave behind the little girl I once was."

Genesis arched a brow, "And mommy and daddy are okay with this?"

"I don't have any. I was an orphan when Shinra found me," she answered in a matter of fact tone. "I was raised by them, so I suppose you can say that mommy and daddy are okay with it."

There was a silence for a moment before Genesis questioned; "And your friends call you Shuriken as well?"

"All the TURKS call me by Shuriken," the girl answered slowly. She suddenly felt a nervousness take over and became uncertain if she was understanding what this man was getting at. She bit her lip as she continued, "All the employees call me by that as well. I have no other name I go by."

Genesis smirked faintly, "Well that's unfortunate and it just will not do."

"Huh?"

"It's simple really, you are a young lady and you should have something more then a weapon to go by. I will not have it," Genesis answered as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world. He snapped his book closed and placed it on his lap, turning his azure gaze to his two friends, who seemed just as confused as the young girl who sat across from him. He rolled his eyes at them before pushing himself up, walking across the little aisle and seating himself next to the young TURK, who blushed lightly. "We'll just have to make a nickname or something up for you, right?" His gaze turned to his friends, who blinked and nodded or, in Sephiroth's case, grunted in agreement. "Sound good?"

She smiled awkwardly, "I don't know. . ."

"Come on now, little TURK," Genesis flashed her a smile, which only made her flush deepen in color. "I could never call you Shuriken. Besides that, you know I'm right. You are a young lady and you do want a name other then that." Shuriken couldn't deny the fact but she was frightened of what these strangers would come up with for her. Still she gave him a light nod and his smile grew at the sight, he leaned back and seemed to go into thought for a moment. "How about Rose? A red rose does match that hair of yours, and you are as pretty as one."

"I—"

"No," Angeal spoke up. "It doesn't fit her at all. She needs something peculiar and unusual; it needs to fit her as a person not by her looks."

"Wh—"

Genesis nodded, "You're right."

"Don't I get any say in it," the young TURK almost whined at the men. "It is my name!"

"No," Genesis teased which earned a chuckle from Sephiroth. "How about Izumi?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No."

"No one asked you," Genesis huffed while glaring then turned his sights back to the girl. "It's unique like her."

"But it doesn't fit her."

"Again, no one asked you."

Shuriken blinked between the two men who proceeded to bicker ever so slightly with one another over names. She felt her stomach twist with dismay at some of the names that were suggested from both men, wishing that she could just disappear or that they would be where they needed to be. Neither of which seemed to be happening and it was extremely depressing for the young girl. She placed her heel back to the edge of the seat and hugged her knees to her chest, peering over them to get a view of her companion. The only one who seemed to not be bothered by the bickering, or involved, was Angeal. He seemed to be lost in thought, which made the TURK uncertain if it, was a blessing or a curse that he was.

"It shouldn't be so proper, Sephiroth," Genesis rolled his eyes. "It's a nickname!"

Sephiroth argued, "I would agree, but she is a young lady and should have something a bit more proper then Abby."

"It's a very—"

"What about Cissnei," Angeal suggested in the mist of everything. It had gotten the attention of all his companion, even the TURK, and he seemed to shift awkwardly. His eyes shifted from Genesis to Sephiroth, then turned to Shuriken and lingered a bit. She flushed a bit but still found herself liking the name that he had suggested. "It's a unique name and you can make a few nicknames out of it." There was a silence that filled the air, Shuriken could tell that it made the larger man of the group uncomfortable. "It was just an idea. . ."

"It like it," Genesis spoke suddenly with a smirk. "What about you, Sephiroth?"

The silver tilted his head, "It is reasonable."

"TURK," Genesis turned his gaze to the young girl, who blinked and glanced away in an attempt to hide her blush. "Do you like it as well?"

She nodded, "It's. . . I like it."

"Then it's settled," Genesis grinned and winked at his childhood friend. "Our new friend's name is Cissnei from now on."

"Friend. . . " Shuriken, no, it was Cissnei now, whispered as she glanced to her companions. She felt her heart pound against her chest quickly, a smile twitching at her lips. The other didn't seem to notice, but the young girl did notice a change within the group, almost as if they were slowly beginning to welcome her now that Genesis had dubbed her their friend. Her brown eyes scanned over the face, noticing the faint smiles upon their lips as well, just in a mere moment, everything that Cissnei ever wanted was becoming real. She now had friends, she now had a name again, and not to mention, this all happened in one day. Today just so happened to be dubbed the best day of her life.


	3. The Mission

**Theme:** Romance/Adventure/Angst **  
Fandom:** Final Fantasy**  
Characters:** Sephiroth, Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei/Shuriken, Creature**  
Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Rating:** PG **  
Word Count:** 2261**  
Summary:** Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.**  
Authors Notes:** Not the best fight scene, I know, don't judge. I know, though, that I'm horrible for my abuse on the boys. It had to happen though, sorry, not really sorry though. Oh well. Reviews are welcome, still. **  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of Crisis Core. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter III  
The Mission

* * *

The auburn haired girl gave off a bored expression towards the three men as they walked along the empty streets. She had yet to see the creature that they were sent to find and was beginning to believe that there wasn't one. She pondered on the idea that this mission was a total waste of time, nothing more then a prank on Shinra by the scientist that owned this apparent beast. There was nothing more then a few citizens hiding away in their homes, peering out broken windows and observing the three members of Shinra that lurked below. Even still, she was forced to hold her weapon and keep her attention on the world around here; this was still a mission, even though they had been searching for an hour. However, she still found herself mumbling, "I think we have been tricked, SOLDIERs."

"I doubt that," Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at the younger being, speaking in an all-knowing tone. "Look at them, they're hiding in fear."

"They have three SOLDIER members and a TURK running their street," Cissnei pointed out dully. "That's probably what they're afraid of, Sir."

Genesis smirked over at her, "Bored already, Cissnei?"

"I didn't say that, she protested. "I'm just merely pointing out that we've been out here for awhile and still nothing has shown up, not even a sign of a fiend." Angeal stopped walking and glanced around slightly, something had seemed to alert him. Cissnei pondered, as she stopped, on what it could have been. She only began to worry when Sephiroth paused upon noticing that Angeal had, Genesis soon following suit and placing his arm out. The simple action had caused the young TURK to stop walking, almost running face first into his arm.

Angeal questioned quietly, "Does anyone else hear that?"

"There's a shift in the air," Sephiroth replied after listening to the surroundings for a moment. "Twenty degrees north."

"I heard foot steps," Angeal muttered while observing how the two auburn haired members of their party listened to the air. They were attempting to figure out what the other two were speaking about, but neither could hear a thing. It frustrated the young TURK, who wanted desperately to at least notice something and put her training to use. "Do you hear it?"

"I hear nothing," Genesis grunted in a rather teasing tone. "You two must be losing your touch."

Sephiroth glared at the blue-eyed crimson, "Oh shut up and listen closer. It's faint but it's there."

"I already listened and heard nothing," Genesis growled at the silver, glaring back. "Let's keep moving."

"Uh. . ." Cissnei glanced between the two men, almost frightened of what was going to happen. It appeared to her that the two were about to fight one another and the poor girl was no ready for something like that. Not to mention, she didn't want to be caught in the crosshairs of that; they could rip her apart with a single look, let alone if she had been caught in the middle of the fight without meaning to.

"Enough, we have to focus," Angeal ordered. "Let's keep moving, but remember to keep yourselves on high alert." Sephiroth and Genesis shared one more aggressive look before nodding to their friend, the group starting to walk once more. The little TURK quickly started to jog after them, pondering if the two had really heard something, maybe even the creature that they were currently after. She almost hoped that it wasn't, that it was all some kind of prank because she was uncertain on how they were going to handle the mission, especially with Genesis and Sephiroth seemingly at each other's throats.

"Don't get yourself all worked up," the silky voice of Genesis whispered in the girl's ear. She jumped a bit, startled by the man, and turned her gaze towards him. She almost glared when she noticed the smirk he wore at her surprise of his closeness. "Calm down. As I was saying, don't get yourself worried about the noise. Those two have just been working too hard lately."

"We can hear you," Angeal pointed out, glancing over his shoulder at the two behind him and Sephiroth. "And maybe, you're right. Let's keep looking for it a bit longer, then we'll head back."

"Fine," Genesis crossed his arms against his chest. Cissnei smiled at the man and tried not to giggle at the antics of the others, especially after hearing a growl that she was sure belonged to the silver, which she was certain, had become tired of their behavior. Genesis pushed the young girl playfully when he took notice to her trying not to laugh at his probably pouting self. She stumbled upward while laughing, turning the stumble into a speedy jog. She turned around to face him, as he parted his lips to say something, but suddenly Genesis' frame was ripped backwards and flung to the side.

"Genesis," she screamed as she turned just in time to see his slender form smashing into a nearby wall. She cringed as she heard the sound of cracking bones once he'd hit, her eyes watching in horror as his body convulsed before hitting the ground limply. Her hand slapped over her lips as she let out a whimper, her eyes darting towards whatever had thrown her friend. She stared in shock and disgust at the a large animal like creature stood a little ways away from her, its fleshing seeming to be rotting away while its pointed teeth were stained crimson of the blood that belonged to humans. "Oh god. . ."

"Cissnei," Angeal's voice echoed as he pulled her backwards, against his chest and moving out of the way of a giant claw smacking into the ground where she had stood merely seconds before. "Focus! You're a TURK!"

"Right!" She didn't waste any time in raising her weapon and aiming for the creature's head, throwing the object towards the fiend's face. Its massive paw merely swatted Rekka and sent it flying back at the young rookie, barely missing the one who threw it. Quickly moving to the weapon, she grabbed it and ripped it out of the ground, taking off swiftly and barely missing another attack from the massive creature. She moved with grace, much like all TURK members, moving around the creature to attempt an attack from behind, when she noticed Angeal was already lashing out at the creature from the side.

His movements were rushed and swift, yet seemingly planned out; even with the factors, his advances were nothing close to jerky and lacking control. The man's form dodged the counter attacks from the creature, slicing and hacking at the beast without mercy. This is also when Cissnei realized that Sephiroth was nowhere in sight; she would have normally searched for him but with a grunt from Angeal, she knew that the creature had landed a hit and she didn't have the time, that this wasn't the place for such actions.

She quickly stepped into action, swiftly moving behind the creature. She readied her Rekka but hadn't had the time to throw it, the creature's sharp edged tail flung upward and narrowing missed her small form. She yelped in surprise and backed away for a moment, only to notice that the object was headed straight for the elder blue-eyed man. She lifted the shuriken and threw it quickly, aiming for the tail, only for it to reflect her attack and send the weapon back at her. She dodged the pointed edges of her weapon, which stuck into the ground, and shouted Angeal's name as loud as she could.

Much to her surprise, the long blade of Sephiroth's sword came down from the heavens and piercing the creature's back. It howled it pain as the SOLDIER landed on its back, it soon crumbling to the ground and withering with growls and grunts. She quickly moved forward to see Angeal a few feet away, panting and glaring at the silver, which ripped his blade from the creature and hopped off it. Angeal mumbled, "They wanted it alive."

"I checked on Genesis," Sephiroth replied without emotion, ignoring the comment of his friend. "He is stable although unconscious."

"Of course," Angeal turned his gaze from the silver to the little auburn haired girl, who seemed a tad bit frightened. "Are you alright, Cissnei?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a concerned voice. "You two?"

"Tired."

Sephiroth answered for himself, "I am fine."

She sighed in relief, "Good."

"Cissnei," Sephiroth ordered, "Go stay with Genesis while I call this in."

"Right." She nodded at him and turned, heading back for Genesis. She moved slowly, attempting to listen in the on the conversation that she was sure that the two SOLDIER members were about to have. She hears the click of Angeal's Shinra issued blade being sheathed, then a grunt of the largest of the three. She found it odd to say the least that he would be making such noises if he were just tired, they sounded rather pained despite what he had said. She was concerned but knew it was not her place to bother about it, soon finding that neither were going to speak with her still there, she quickly jogged to where Genesis was. "Genesis. . ."

She knelt down to his fallen form, which had been leaned limply against the wall in a rather uncomfortably appearing position. His eyes were closed as his breathing seemed shallow and raspy, yet still inhaling and exhaling at a normal rate. She took notice to a bit of blood on the wall above him and flinched, realizing that someone on his body was an injury that she was sure that Sephiroth didn't treat, and the worried mother hen that a few of the other TURKS knew her as came out. She turned and started to jog over to the two other SOLDIER members, who she was going to ask for a cure from. However, she took notice to Sephiroth using one and it seemed to be on Angeal, but she said nothing as she came into earshot of them. "Um. . . Sirs. . ."

"What is it, Cissnei," Angeal question with a grimace. She slowed down to a walk and parted her lips to speak, only to stop in mid-step upon hearing something shifting near where the monster had fallen. All eyes seemed to snap over to the creature but no one could react in time as one of his massive clawed paws grabbed a hold of Angeal, flinging him off to the side with anger that Cissnei had never seen before in anything living. Once again, a sickening crack echoed as the SOLDIER crashed into a nearby wall, on the other side of the street where his childhood friend had fallen. The creature turned its sights to the young TURK, who started backing up as its tail came at her and she released a scream.

"Hang on," a rough voice whispered in her ear as she felt arms wrap around her middle. She was lifted and pulled back at speeds she wasn't even sure were humanly possibly, a flash of silver shadowing over everything else that had been going on. She was set a ways away from the fiend, another flash of silver beside her and the long blade that she had come to know believed to Sephiroth. He shoved her Rekka back in her hand and frowned as he spied their two fallen companions now laid. "It seems it does not wish to go down without a fight."

"Guess not," Cissnei mumbled and readied her weapon. "Then let's give it one." Without even another word, she took off towards the creature and tossed her Rekka for the creature's face, it slice across the beast's cheek before returning to its master. As she caught her weapon, she took notice to Sephiroth now advancing behind the creature with an attack ready, but the young TURK knew that without a distraction, he'd never get it. She took off forward, making as much noise as possible, the creature swatting at her with its massive paws. The girl barely managed to dodge each attack, stumbling a bit during the last one; she fell forward and landed upon her stomach. She rolled over just in time to see the giant limb coming her way; however, moments before it landed, she was grabbed and pulled out of the way.

Just then, the sound of a chopper blades slicing through the heavens echoed throughout the air, the young TURK looking up at Sephiroth, who now stood back with her in his grasp. His eyes lingered on the beast as it began coming at them, the auburn haired girl beginning to panic but was not released. The sound of metal falling with chains sounded, causing the girl to snap her gaze upward—a large cage fell from the sky and landed over the creature. It howled as it grabbed the bars and attempted to break out, obviously failing and releasing a shrill sound of defeat. The girl cringed and back against the silver, who slowly began to release her. He smirked, "Just in time. . ."

"You knew," she whispered, "Didn't you?"

"No," he answered bluntly, "I honestly thought that you were going to die."

She looked shocked, "What?"

"Do not worry about it," Sephiroth replied while turning his gaze between their two fallen companions. "Go get the medical team."

"Right," she nodded while turning, quickly grabbing her weapon and taking off to do exactly what she was ordered to.


	4. Hospitals

**Theme:** Romance/Adventure/Angst **  
Fandom:** Final Fantasy**  
Characters:** Genesis Rhapsodos, Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Rating:** PG **  
Word Count:** 1824**  
Summary:** Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.**  
Authors Notes:** I was going to cut this chapter out completely but decided to keep it. Enjoy it. **  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of Crisis Core. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter IV  
Hospitals

* * *

The smell of death and blood filled her nose as she inhaled deeply, her eyes scanning around at the off-white walls. This had been her first time ever seeing a hospital wing in person, instead of just the little waiting room or one of the doctor's offices. To be honest, the TURKS were never ones for the hospital wing, most of her fellow members treated their own wounds and went right back to work, that was why they were trained in first aid according to Katana. To put it nicely, the young TURK much rather just see the office versus being in one of the rooms sitting between two beds, serving the simple purpose to the pair of injured SOLDIER members.

However, the question of why she was sitting there arose and it had very simple answers. The young girl had felt horrible for what had happened on the mission, if she had been more prepared then maybe things would have gotten so bad. She had pleaded with Verdot to stay with the two men, at least, until they woke up and she could promptly apologize for being so foolish with their lives. It took her nearly an hour, even with Katana's help, for the elder to finally give in to her childish pleas and told her to work on her report while she waited. That is why for the past two hours, the small TURK had taken the time to sit between them with a cherished leather book on her lap and open to a page.

"When the war of the beasts brings about world's end, the Goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting," she recited from the book one of the medics found in Genesis' leather jacket. The medics told the young girl that the two would be just fine as soon as they were transferred into the medical wing at the building. Genesis would just have to awake from his slumber then possibly stay in the department for a few days, just to ensure that there was nothing more then a mild head injury. Angeal, on the other hand, would be in the wing for at the very least a week, due to the internal injures that he now sported.

Sephiroth and Cissnei had been the lucky ones, walking away without anything more then a bruise or a scratch. Sephiroth offered to write the girl's report, she had figured it was to keep his mind off of the situation that he found himself in. She found that she couldn't say no to the uneasiness on the young General's expression and gave her word that she would find a way to pay him back for filling out and delivering her report. He merely told her to contact him if there was any change and he had left the room, leaving the young TURK to watch the sleeping beauties named Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus and take to the sky, ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest." Her brown eyes glance between the two men as she sits in her chair, fidgeting ever so slightly, watching their sleeping forms. She was only reading this book in hopes that it might awake the crimson SOLDIER, since he had seemed to enjoy it enough to carry it on his person. She wanted to see their mako blues, even a finger twitch from them would do right now. She had never been so worried before in her life, even back when she would cause trouble in the orphanage didn't match this fear.

"There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess. Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds," she whispered, feeling so empty and frightened of what she had caused. She wanted so badly to go back in time, to fix what she had failed to do. Although TURKS are trained to look out for themselves, they are also trained to look out for their companions as well. She unsuccessfully protected those around her and she knew that Verdot would be displeased. "Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul, pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

It wasn't working, not even the red head stirred during her reading session. She was beginning to think they couldn't hear her; maybe she was being too quiet. "My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow." She paused and bit her lip, closing her eyes before continuing, "My friend, you desire is the bringer life, the gift of the Goddess. . ."

". . . Even if the morrow is barren of promises. . . . . Nothing shall forestall my return," Genesis' hoarse voice whispered out.

"GENESIS," her head whips upward and her gaze moving over the injured SOLDIER. His eyes were closed yet a small smile was visible on his face. She shifted quickly in her chair, going to move to his side as she began to close the thick book. The SOLDIER raised his head weakly, his eyes slitting open faintly and she stopped all movement, just allowing her eyes to rest on the SOLDIER member. She didn't quite understand what he was doing, figuring that he wanted her to stop. "Genesis?"

"Please," he spoke calmly, "Keep reading."

"Why. . . ?" She didn't understand why he wanted her to continue, she hadn't thought she was doing that great of a job. She didn't want to disagree with him either, but it was in her nature to have to know the reasoning behind everything.

He muttered, "I just enjoy hearing another voice, besides my own, reading it."

"Alright," she gave a small nod before opening the book, "but you know, you should be resting."

"Just finish reading," he rolls over to face me, as a child would their mother. "I need to know a few things."

"About what?"

"It can wait."

"Genesis, it's not wise to hold everything in until the last minute," she pointed out quietly. "I won't let you do it either."

He rolled back over on his back, staring up at the ceiling; "Fine, what happened?"

"You were knocked unconscious with minor head injuries," she answered in her most professional tone. "We—"

"Talk me like I'm not a fellow employee, Cissnei," Genesis muttered as he turned his head, those beautiful blue eyes focused on the young TURK. The girl almost shivered at the look on the man's face, her eyes drifting elsewhere. Genesis frowned while reaching out a gentle hand to her, "Look at me and talk to me like you did before, like the friends we are."

She frowned, "I can't. . ."

"And why not?"

"Because the last time I allowed us to react with one another as such, you and your friend were injured," she whispered barely above a whisper, her fingertips toying with the jacket of her uniform. She attempted to ignore the ashen fingers that hovered just above her left cheek, her eyes staring down at the hem of her attire. "I'm sorry, General Rhapsodos, but I will not allow myself to risk your—"

"Cissnei," he responded sternly, his fingers barely touching the pale flesh of the younger being, "It's not right for you to blame yourself for something out of your control. SOLDIER members risk their lives all the time, what happened had nothing to do with you, no matter what anyone says. The president, your leader, the SOLDIER director."

"I don't—"

"Enough," Genesis flashed a light smile, flicking her nose teasingly. "Stop blaming yourself and do as I say."

"I. . . "She stopped and stared at the crimson SOLDIER, soon a smile of her very own found its way onto her lips."It's simple, Genesis, you were knocked unconscious when we were teasing one another. Angeal, Sephiroth, and I fought the creature and thought we had killed it. It turned out we didn't and the thing grabbed Angeal!" She paused to make a grabbing and throwing motion with her arms, "The thing just threw him and he didn't get back up! I was so scared but Sephiroth and I weren't going to give up. We fended off the beast until the capture chew got there! I thought we were all going to die and I couldn't believe it, I'd never get to thank you guys for being so nice to me!"

Genesis smirked, "You're quite the storyteller."

"I'm being serious," she pouted. "So take me seriously."

"Of course," he chuckled for a moment before his expression turned serious and eyes moved upward, focusing on the ceiling once more. "You know, it was different."

"What was," she blinked, "The story?"

"No," he shook his head. "Waking up to someone at my side. Normally when I found myself regaining consciousness, I wake up to either no one or a nurse when I'm in here. It feels odd to know someone cared enough to stay at my side."

She smiled, "Of course, I care. We're friends, remember?"

"True," he remarked with a sly little smirk. "Or were you actually staying here for Angeal?"

She rolled her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You were watching him on the helicopter ride to the mission, I saw it." He teased the younger being, "Does little Ciss have a crush?"

"No way," she pouted before shaking her head. "You must really be medicated."

He lifted a single, thin brow; "Is there something wrong with him?"

"What," she matched her expression the best she could. "Genesis, I think it's time for you to go back to sleep. You're making no sense!"

"Oh calm down," he chuckled lightly. "You need to lighten up again."

"I am calm," she huffed childishly and crossed her arms, feeling much more relaxed knowing that Genesis was awake. She sent him a playful glare, only to notice the older being yawning lightly and turning his head away. "Still tired?"

"A little," he mumbled childishly, sinking into the bed and pouting a bit.

"Genesis," she smiled faintly and stood, placing the book behind her on the car. She hovered over him and slipped her palms against his shoulders, pushing his slender body back down to the bed. "Get some sleep then, silly SOLDIER."

"Silly," he protested, "I'll have you know—"

"Sleep." Her tone stern as she removed her hands from his form, placing one on her hip. "I'll be here when you get up."

"Promise?"

"Huh," she whispered as she turned her gaze to him. Her stare softened as her teasing smile slipped from her lips, she felt her insides twisted at the tone he had used. "Yes, I'll be here when you wake up, Genesis."

"Hn, good."


	5. ReEnter Sephiroth

**Theme:** Romance/Adventure/Angst **  
Fandom:** Final Fantasy**  
Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Cissnei/Shuriken**  
Rating:** PG **  
Word Count:** 1135**  
Summary:** Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.**  
Authors Notes:** I'm not entirely pleased with this chapter but I did somewhat enjoy writing it. I couldn't stop myself from realizing how young Cissnei was and probably how being raised within Shinra has effected her. I doubt anyone will understand it but me, so just read over the chapter as if it doesn't exist?**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of Crisis Core. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter V  
Re-enter Sephiroth

* * *

Cissnei had given up on sitting and reading the moment that Genesis' breathing slowed and he had drifted into a peaceful slumber. She had been pacing the room for god knows how long, watching the two snoozing SOLDIER members. Her brown eyes shifted from Genesis to Angeal as she paced about the room, her mind reeling with too many thoughts for her young mind to handle. She worried about Angeal for not having woken up yet, she worried about what the report was going to say, what Verdot was going to say about it. It was all becoming too much; the young girl began to wonder if this was the right choice for her, the right direction to take her life.

Suddenly, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye, her body freezing as she snapped her gaze over to Angeal. She took notice to him wincing then shifting faintly, his body falling still for a moment. She darted to his bedside to ensure that he was all right; after all, there had been a lot of damage done to the poor SOLDIER. She hovered her fingers over his bare hand; the glove discarded upon arrival, and bites her bottom lip gently. "Angeal," she whispered as she placed her hand over his. "You alright?"

At her voice, Angeal's body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. She couldn't keep a faint smile off her face as she stroked the top of his hand with her thumb, a gentle motion as to not awaken the slumbering man. All of her worries seemed to melt away and the young girl began to show signs of being just that; a young female who was nothing more then curious. She was barely in her teens and worked with adult men, been around nothing more then adults most of her existence since coming to Shinra. She was curious to say the least about men in general, like most girls her age, but there was something about this one that peaked her curiosity to its maximum.

Her hand moved on its own, from his rough hand—probably due to years of his trade—to his cheek, brushing against the flesh softly. She could feel the stubble of facial hair on his cheek tickling against her smooth palm; she allowed a small smile to stretch across her face. It felt kind of nice, she dully noted, as she recoiled her hand slightly and scanning over his expression. Much to her own surprise, he seemed to have melted at her touch and a light smile seemed to take over. Becoming more curious now, the young girl hovered her fingertips over his lips before gently brushing the two together. She felt her cheeks heating at the feeling of his warm breath tickling against them, a light noise—something like a giggle—passed over her lips, and she pulled her hand away.

"What's so funny," a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Uh—" Her eyes widened as she looked down at Angeal, only hoping the voice didn't belong to the honorable SOLDIER. When she took notice to the fact he was still in the dream world, she slowly turned her body in the direction of the door. Don't let it be someone who would tell Angeal of her little moment, she prayed, and for all things holy, don't let it be Verdot. As her sights set on a somewhat familiar sight since her mission began, she released a relieved sigh; "Sephiroth."

He arched a brow, "Expecting someone else?"

"Maybe I was," she countered in a rather teasing manner, attempting to cover her embarrassment.

"I see," he replied as he leaned in the doorway. "I gave the reports to their respectable title-holders."

"Oh," she smiled lightly, "Thank you, Sephiroth."

"Noted."

"You know, you didn't have to write out my report for me."

"I," he paused for a moment and glanced to the side—like a child hiding something. "I wanted to."

"Still," she tilted her head. "Thank you. Not even my own teammates in the TURKS would do something like that."

Sephiroth frowned, "I see."

"Never mind that," she shook her head and seated herself in the chair between the two slumbering men. "What brings you here?"

"Status report."

"Genesis woke up not to long ago, but I had him to back to sleep." She responded in an even tone, "I think he's going to need his rest, that's what the nurse said, of course."

"Right." His eyes flashed curiously to Angeal, "And him?"

"He hasn't woke up yet," she frowned as she felt a ping of something within her heart. "He stirred a bit earlier but nothing else."

"You shouldn't worry yourself too much," he spoke. Although it seemed like he was speaking more to himself then anyone, he turned his gaze to the young TURK. "Angeal is strong; he'll pull through and awaken before you know it."

She smiled softly as her gaze drifted to the raven-haired man; "You think so?"

"I know so," he responded. "This means that if you want to keep your crush a secret; don't go around touching him."

"Crush," she yelped as she flew out of her chair, her face turning red with embarrassment. "I do not have a crush! A-and I-I was not to-touching him!"

"You stutter when you lie," Sephiroth noted. "You may not have a crush, but you were touching him. You should work on dishonesty if you are to be a great TURK."

"I-I—" She flopped down in the chair in defeat while sending halfhearted glares in the direction of the silver haired man. She was beginning to dislike this strange friendship forming between the four of them, the way that this one seemed to read her better then many others could, besides Verdot. Not only being embarrassed, now the small TURK was frustrated beyond belief. Somehow, the young girl pulled herself together and locked eyes with her elder. "I don't know what you're talking about, General Sephiroth."

"Better," he commented while turning and taking a step out of the door. He paused for a moment and turned his head, those feline appearing eyes settled upon the young female, making her shiver. "I will return soon, the President has called a meeting for many of the employees, I happened to be one of those called."

"Was Verdot called as well?" The man nodded at the girl's question, causing her to release a relieved sigh as she watched him exit and close the door behind him. She sank into her chair and tugged the book, LOVELESS she realizes it's called now, to read once more. She glances between the two men to ensure that they are still slumbering away before turning her full attention to the pages that she revealed to herself. "No need to fret. . . ."


	6. Falling Down

**Theme:** Romance/Adventure/Angst **  
Fandom:** Final Fantasy  
**Pairing:** Angeal Hewley x Cissnei/Shuriken  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1128  
**Summary:** Honor can be quite the burden, a rookie TURK learns this first hand and from the most honorable SOLDIER of them all.  
**Authors Notes:** For those who read this story on Livejournal will realize that this is a watered down version of chapters six and seven put together. Why? I'm trying to keep this version much cleaner written and with less unneeded length. Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my imagination and copy of Crisis Core. Don't sue me.

* * *

Chapter VI  
Falling Down

* * *

She wasn't sure how long it had been before the book was rested on her lap and she began to fight to keep consciousness. She hadn't thought that it would be so quiet in the hospital wing, silent enough to make the young girl sleepy and eyes heavy. Her head began to bob as she attempted to stay awake, not wanting to fall asleep and have one of the two slumbering men wake up to see her so vulnerable. However, even in the state she was in, her senses were drained to a condition that could hardly pick up on much of anything. One of the things she had missed was the shift near her side, the feeling of someone observing her comical state. If she had known this, she would have found herself beyond embarrassed, which the being watching her knew and the reason they had yet to say anything.

She lost the fight against the dream world and her head descended forward, causing her small body to slump in the same direction. Being half asleep, the TURK hadn't released she was falling forward and off the chair until she thudded against the tile floor. She yelped in pain and surprise as she barely caught herself on her hands and knees, eyes wide and dancing around as if she was searching for the person who pushed her. She obviously came up with no one and relaxed a bit, at least, she figured, no one had saw what happened. The only issue with that was the hoarse chuckle that caught her attention—"Oh no."

"Cissnei," the owner of the chuckle called out, the tone rather dry and tired. The brown eyes of the young TURK snapped in the direction of the voice, her gaze meeting that of mako blues that were slightly open. She felt herself cringe at the sight of hidden pain, hidden behind a stoic mask that rocked her to her very core, reasons she didn't understand. Still, he seemed to ignore the concerned look upon her face as he blinked slowly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she offered a meek smile as she pushed herself to her feet. "It's good to see you up."

"Yeah. . . ."

She questioned gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Considering everything," he offered his own forced smile, "Pretty good."

"Angeal. . ." She strolled over to him with concerned eyes, soon hovering over his resting form. She could clearly tell he was in pain, she didn't blame him with all the poking and prodding the doctors and scientists had been doing. She bit her lip gently, turning her gaze to the side as her peaceful and relaxed mood vanished, replaced with an almost motherly undertone. "Do you want me to get you something for the pain?"

"I'll manage," he grunted. She felt guilty as she placed her hand over top of his and gave him probably the weakest smile imaginable. She bent down next to his bed, feeling his hand twitching under hers very faintly. Her eyes moved back to his face to see a small smile playing across his lips, despite the agony that raged through him. "Cissnei. . ."

"Get some more rest, Angeal." She replied gently, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'm not tired."

"It'll do you some good," she added almost like an overly worried mother. "Remember the fast you heal, the quicker you'll be out of this place."

He launched a brow upward, "So?"

"So you're not missing from the public for too long, which means that no one will ask questions," she pointed out with a small smile. "I don't want the fan bases of Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley have me for failing to protect their idols."

"You shouldn't speak so lowly of yourself, Cissnei," Angeal offered a light smile while settling into his pillow. "You did excellent."

She appeared shocked, "What?"

"You heard me."

"I don't get it," she mumbled and pushed herself up. She hovered over him, trying to figure out if this was some stupid prank. "I failed in protecting the two of you. I failed to assist when I was needed the most. I failed the mission."

"You're wrong," he grunted and forced himself in a sitting position, despite Cissnei's protests. He lifted his gaze and locked it with hers, years of wisdom shone out at the young girl. "You show promise that most your age do not, men included. You sprung right into action, showing off the training that you had been put through since you had probably arrived here. You fought harder and with more pride and determination then I've seen in many of the second class SOLDIER members. You did good, you may not have 'protected' but you did assist. If Verdot punishes you for your actions during the mission, he'll have to deal with myself, and probably Sephiroth and Genesis."

"I—"

"You're going to make one of Shinra's Finest one day," he commented lowly before laying back down. The young TURK felt her cheeks heat up as she turned her gaze to the side, away from the raven-haired man. "I will have to speak to your superior about one thing though."

She perked up a bit, "What would that be?"

"Your name," he responded. "It's simply unspeakable to continue to call you Shuriken. Genesis was right, you know. You are a young lady and should be treated as such."

"Yeah but I doubt that Verdot would let me be called Cissnei." She frowned, "I can't imagine him ever allowing me to answer to anything but Shuriken."

"I'll speak him about it," Angeal replied while smiling faintly. "Just so you know, Cissnei was a suggestion, if you don't—"

"I like it," she flashed a sweet smile, one that if Verdot had seen, she would be scolded for giving. In truth, she loved the name and the way the three had said it in the past few hours. She even enjoyed saying it, which she had practiced a few times for the fun of just having a name. It was simple; Shinra had taken her real name away to give her a new life, one without the memories of the orphanage. They had give her Shuriken to prove it, and now that new pages were being written, she was given a new name, Cissnei, and she couldn't be happier. "I do hope you can talk him—"

"So that is who Cissnei is," came a ruff voice. The small TURK almost had a heart attack as she leaped off the floor and turned, spotting her superior standing in the doorway. He scowled at the two near the bed, as the SOLDIER grunted something under his breath. "I heard that, Hewley."

Angeal replied, almost smirking at the confused look on the auburn haired girl's face, "I see."

"Sir," the shuriken wielding TURK stood up straight. "Is there something wrong?"

"Shuriken," he turned his attention to his subordinate. "Would you mind running the files marked with Director Deusericus's name to him?"

"I can handle that, Sir," she nodded as she felt her stomach turn. "However, I made a promise to First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos that I would be here when he woke up."

"Don't worry," Verdot comment dryly. "I'll be here to inform him of the situation. After all, it seems that Hewley wishes to speak to me about something."

"Right," the girl shivered before bidding Angeal a farewell look. She slowly made her way out of the room and passed Verdot, who finished entering, closing the door behind her. She gave one last glance over her shoulder before moving down the hall and heading out of the hospital wing. She wanted to jump for joy, thinking that maybe she could keep this new name given to her, but yet she felt her stomach twist and turn with another thought. What if this simple situation could get the three SOLDIER members in trouble, or even worse, herself?


End file.
